goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso Escapes from Spain/Grounded
Transcript (October 8, 2017) Ratso Catso: Man! I hate Spain so much! Their language is annoying, their food is horrible, and people look ugly! And I can't go back to America because the airport said you need lots of money for one ticket back to GoAnimate City! How am I going to get out of here? Super! I will write a letter to Connor and Wiley to book a helicopter. Ratso Catso wrote a letter see Ratso Catso at the post office Ratso Catso: Hello sir, can you send this letter to Connor and Wiley please? Mail Sorter: OK. Ratso Catso: Thank you! Catso walks away Wiley's house see Connor and Wiley sitting on the couch. The doorbell rings. Wiley walks to the door and opens the door. The postman is at the door Postman: Connor, Wiley. You have a letter from Ratso Catso. postman gives the letter to Wiley Wiley: Thanks! Postman: You're welcome! postman leaves. Wiley closes the door and opens the letter Wiley: Let's see what this note says. to: The note. It says: Dear Connor and Wiley. I am stuck in Spain. Please help me escape from this stupid country. Can you buy a helicopter and bring it to Mandrid, Spain and take me back to GoAnimate City. Love Ratso Catso Wiley: Oh no! Somebody's stuck in Spain and needs to be rescued. Connor, look what the note says. Connor: Let me see. reads the note. He is shocked. Then becomes angry Connor: What? Ratso Catso wants us to buy a helicopter and go to Spain and take him to GoAnimate City? No way! Wiley! Ratso Catso is a sneaky black and white cat! Wiley: Come on Connor. Stop making up stories. Connor: I'm not making up stories. I look at his transcripts on Wikia. Wiley: It doesn't matter. We are going to Madrid, Spain to pick up Ratso Catso and take him back to GoAnimate City! drags Connor, opens the door and leaves the house to: Wiley and Connor at the helicopter station getting into the helicopter helicopter takes off hours and 59 minutes later and Wiley walk in Wiley: Hello? Are you Ratso Catso? Ratso Catso: Yes. Wiley: Then follow us if you want to go home. Connor: No Wiley. Don't do it. He is a sneaky black and white cat. Wiley: Shut up Connor! His family are mean! Connor: No they're not! He makes fake VHS openings, called Shimajirō's friends crybabies during The Lion King, tickled Shimajirō and his Friends feet, became friends with Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro and Carrie, got Shimajirō and Mimirin arrested, turned Sarah West into a baby, and other bad things! Wiley: Oh you're just making up stories! Come on Ratso Catso, let's go. picks up Ratso Catso and carries him as he and Connor walk Connor: Ugh, Wiley! I hate you! to: Connor, Wiley and Ratso Catso boarding the helicopter. The helicopter takes off helicopter flies above Madrid, Spain hours and 59 minutes later helicopter lands at the helicopter station and Ratso Catso, Connor and Wiley get off the helicopter Ratso Catso: Thank you for taking me back to GoAnimate City! Wiley: You're welcome. Catso walks away Connor: Wiley! This is all your fault! Now my girlfriend Christina is going to beat you up thanks to you! to: Ratso Catso walking inside his 3 story house to: Ratso Catso's bedroom Ratso Catso: Yes, I'm finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA. So long, Spain! Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days